Percy and the Planet Atmos Unit
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Percy and his friends team up with the Storm hawks when Spencer and Cyclonis are planning to destroy Earth and Atmos. PercyxMavis and AerrowxPiper


Percy and the Planet Atmos Unit

Thomas and Friends Heroes: Percy, Duck, Thomas, Edward, Paxton, Toby, The Fat Controller and Mavis

Storm Hawks Heroes: Aerrow, Piper, Junko, Finn, Stork, Radarr, Starling and Lynn

Thomas and Friends Villains: Spencer, George and the Horrid Lorries

Storm Hawks Villains: Master Cyclonis, Cyclonian No.2 and Top Dog

Percy was puffing down the line of the Island of Sodor where he saw Thomas, Duck and Toby shunting with Edward, Mavis and Paxton.

"Hi guys." Puffed Percy. "And Mavis."

"Hi Percy." Smiled the others then Spencer rushed past.

"Important engine coming through." He puffed.

"He wishes." Puffed Thomas.

"I agree." Puffed Percy.

Meanwhile on the other side of what is called the Multiverse on the planet Atmos the group known as the Storm Hawks were protecting the good and innocent.

"It's too quiet I don't like it." Said Aerrow.

"Yeah when it's quiet something bad happens." Agreed Piper.

"You two worry to much." Said Finn.

Then a Cyclonian Battleship flew by.

"I WILL DESTROY BOTH ATMOS AND THE PLANET KNOWN AS EARTH!" called Cyclonis from a tannoy.

"I thought Earth is a myth." Said Finn.

"No it's real me and Piper have been there." Replied Aerrow.

"That is true." Said Piper.

"I say you must fly there at once." Said Starling on the radio. "But wait I am going with you."

"The more the merrier." Said Junko.

"We're doomed." Said Stork.

(Radarr groans)

"Don't be silly Stork." Said Lynn.

On Earth and Sodor things were no better Spencer was talking to George and the Horrid Lorries (who are somehow back).

"I have a plan to get the Fat Controller's engines and these rumoured Storm Hawks destroyed so I can get control of Atmos." Puffed Spencer.

"I'd say you're crazy but since you want Thomas and his gang got rid of then I'm in." puffed George.

"We're in." said the Lorries.

That evening at Tidmouth Sheds Percy, Thomas, Edward, Toby, Duck, Mavis and Paxton were sleeping when Spencer blasted his whistle loudly that woke them up.

"Knew he would wake us up." Groaned Edward.

"I plan to destroy you and these mythical Storm Hawks when I find the portal." Puffed Spencer. "Now where is it?"

"You won't find it here." Puffed Duck.

"No matter I have George and the Lorries looking for it anyway." Cackled Spencer. "So be prepared to die."

And he puffed off laughing.

Meanwhile on Atmos Cyclonis had Cyclonian No.2 and Top Dog report to her.

"I plan to find Earth and destroy it with all the crystals of Atmos and then do the same to all people that won't bow to me." Said Cyclonis.

"Yes Master." Said Cyclonian No. 2 and Top Dog.

While this was happening Aerrow and Piper were planning how to warn Earth of this Cyclonian Invasion.

"Duck will know what to do." Said Aerrow.

"Yeah that's the answer but we need to avoid Cyclonis finding the portal." Noted Piper and Aerrow nodded.

Soon Aerrow and Piper thought of a plan.

"Finn, Junko distract Cyclonis and her Talons while me, Piper, Stork, Radarr, Lynn and Starling fly to the portal." Ordered Aerrow.

"You two can be no fun at times." Groaned Finn.

"Now Finn and no being vain and silly." Ordered Piper and Aerrow nodded then she turned to Junko. "Junko are you ready since Finn isn't?"

"Ready when you guys are." Said Junko as he took his Skimmer into the skies and Finn slowly followed.

On Sodor Percy and Paxton found the portal at the Quarry and Duck explained to them what they had to do since he believed the Cyclonians were planning to invade.

"The Condor will arrive first." Puffed Duck. "That much I'm sure of."

"Ok." Puffed Percy.

"I finally get to meet the Storm Hawks." Oiled Paxton.

"So will their fans." Oiled Mavis.

"Here comes the Condor." Puffed Toby as the Condor flew in.

"We're just in time." Puffed Thomas.

"Yes but careful Cyclonis and her Talons are on their way." Warned Aerrow.

"Here they come." Said Piper.

"LET THE INVANSION BEGIN!" yelled Cyclonis.

"There's the Steamies and their pet Diesels along with the Storm Hawks DESTROY THEM!" yelled Spencer.

"YOU GOT IT!" yelled George and bashed Toby.

"No one bashes Toby and gets away with it." Puffed Thomas and he bashed George off his wheels.

"WE WILL GET YOU THIS TIME!" yelled the Lorries as they battled Edward, Duck and Mavis.

"You men come with me the rest stop them!" ordered Cyclonis as 8 of her Talons joined her, Cyclonian No. 2 and Top Dog while the others battled the engines and Storm Hawks.

"THIS IS A STRANGE PLACE!" called Lynn as she kicked a Talon off the Condor and then Edward bashed him too.

"Whatever it is I hate it." Said the Talon.

"I AM A TRAIN AND TRAINS LIKE RESPECT!" puffed Edward bashing the Talon with his buffer.

"I like your style Mr Train." Said Lynn.

"My name's Edward." Said Edward politely.

Then 1000's of Talons flew through the portals.

"Let's end this!" oiled Paxton as he knocked Lorry 1 into some Talons.

"Good one." Smiled Junko.

"Time for Steelclaw to destroy the Storm Hawks and the alien called Trains." Said Cyclonian No.2.

"Weirdo." Oiled Paxton as he used his buffers to push Cyclonian No. 2 back a few times just enough for Junko and Starling to grab him. "Yahoo."

Lorry 2 drove so fast that he didn't notice that some Talons had landed on him from their fast switchblade elites.

"Coming through." Puffed Toby as he bashed Lorry 2.

"ARGH! ARGH!" screamed Lorry 2 and the Talons.

"WHEN THIS IS OVER YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" yelled Top Dog.

"Don't be so sure." Puffed Toby as he saw Aerrow and Piper use the Binding. "Strange power but really useful." He commented to Aerrow and Piper.

"Lightning Strike!" called Piper.

"HA!" called Aerrow and blasted blue power at Top Dog.

"ARGH!" screamed Top Dog as Lynn grabbed him.

"You're a loser Top Dog." She said as she cuffed Top Dog.

Then Percy and Mavis helped Aerrow and Piper by letting them land on them.

"TIME TO END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" yelled Cyclonis as she made Spencer chase after Percy and Mavis.

"YOU'RE NEXT THOMAS WHEN PERCY AND MAVIS ARE GONE!" cackled Spencer.

"Good luck Percy and Mavis." Puffed Duck, Thomas, Toby, Paxton and Edward.

"Yeah." Called Finn, Junko, Stork, Lynn and Starling.

Soon Percy and Mavis puffed and oiled all over Sodor as Spencer chased after them.

"TIME FOR EARTH TO BEND TO MY WILL!" yelled Cyclonis.

Then Percy and Mavis saw the bridge that Thomas and Lady battled Diesel 10 at years ago.

"We better be careful." Oiled Mavis.

"Yeah." Agreed Percy.

"Percy and Mavis are really useful." Smiled Piper.

"Yeah very." Smiled Aerrow.

The bridge got some big cracks as Spencer came over it.

"Spencer needs to go on a diet." Puffed Percy.

"Of course." Giggled Mavis.

"NO! ARGH! ARGH! ARGH!" screamed Spencer as he and Cyclonis landed in the muddy waters where some old barges where and ended up in one of them destroying Cyclonis's staff in the process.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT TRAIN!" accused Cyclonis.

"IDIOT!" growled Spencer.

Soon Cyclonis was cuffed and put in a special cell that was crystal-proof.

"Spencer I shall tell the Duke and Duchess not to allow you on Sodor also George and the Lorries can go too." Ordered the Fat Controller.

"I WILL BE BACK!" yelled Cyclonis angrily.

"Thank you Storm Hawks." Said the Fat Controller.

"Anything to help." Said Aerrow.

"And Percy and Mavis are to be given a well done too sir." Smiled Piper.

"I agree." Said the Fat Controller. "Percy, Mavis well done for saving Sodor."

"Thanks sir." They said.

"I think it's time to do something." Said Aerrow.

"Ah yes." Smiled Piper. "Yes it is."

And they kissed.

"I love happy endings don't you?" asked Toby sweetly.

The End


End file.
